How To Enchant Your Girlfriend With Your Off-Key Singing
by Trashibesensei
Summary: Mabel's Guide On How To Enchant Your Girlfriend With Your Off-Key Singing Or: How Mabel almost got them killed with her off-key singing In which Mabel and Pacifica return from a shopping trip and Mabel's endless repertoire of song lyrics almost gets them killed but also makes Pacifica say something she'd been struggling with for a while now.


**Holla I'm back. If you were wondering what had me occupied, it was on the one hand school but on the other hand THIS SHIP BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE IT OMG**

 ***cough* anyway my first mabifica fic, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Oh my god, finally," Mabel sighed in relief as she let herself sink down in the rich leather seat of her girlfriend's Porsche and resumed to slurp on her strawberry milkshake.

Pacifica dropped the what felt like 20 kilograms of clothing stuffed in expensive labeled shopping bags on the back seats of her car before she joined Mabel in the front, letting herself relax against the cushion of the driver's seat.

"I have back pains," she grumbled and wrinkled her nose at the loud and annoying sound of Mabel's slurping. Her parents always used to say that doing such coarse things were a breach of etiquette. Some things had really rubbed off on her, even though she didn't want it to be true.

"You know what I have?" Mabel suddenly asked and interrupted Pacifica's train of thoughts. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend, only to be met by a very expectant grin and wiggle of the girl's eyebrows. This only made Pacifica raise a questioning eyebrow; deep inside she knew that the answer would be something extremely cheesy, so she already braced herself.

"The cutest and sweetest girlfriend in the world!" Mabel exclaimed with a burst of emotions and gave a quick peck to the rosy cheeks which Pacifica couldn't stop from turning even redder after the little peck of affection.

"Stop it, you dork…," she mumbled and grabbed the steering wheel tightly.

"No, but I mean it! It was a really fun day. And not only that, I also got everything I wanted and needed aaand I was able to spend my time with you." The big grin Mabel always had on her face turned into a sincere and warm smile.

The day had started with Mabel realizing that she was missing material for her new collection of sweaters she had wanted to knit. Pacifica - who had been with her since they both usually hung out every day since last summer - had suggested to give both of them a ride to a big mall outside Gravity Falls.

Pacifica took it not only as an opportunity to make her girlfriend happy (even though she would never admit it out loud that she did this for Mabel in the first place), but also decided to stock up her already rich wardrobe. Because deep down Pacifica is and has always been a secret shopaholic.

In the end, they had one shopping bag of utensils for Mabel's handy talented self and two of hyper-expensive clothes for the new season for Pacifica. But not entirely for Pacifica, since she had also snuck some things for Mabel in there, which she would give her as occasional presents from time to time, figuring that some pieces of clothing would definitely look mind-blowingly gorgeous on her usual elusive lover.

"Let's get back home," Pacifica stated without saying anything concerning Mabel's comment on how she's loved the day. Mabel didn't mind because she knew that Pacifica was still new to the concept of having a person that really and deeply cared about her.

And it was Mabel.

Her way of affection was straight-forward, not in any way subtle and some people just had problems with figuring out how to deal with that exactly.

Pacifica started the car which pleasingly purred like a kitten and exited the parking lot of the huge shopping complex.

"Can we listen to music?" Mabel asked with a zealous twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh, sure," Pacifica shrugged and let her turn on the radio without paying any mind to it. What a grave mistake.

Low piano notes resonated from the car's speakers, until a woman with such a prominent and unmistakable voice started singing so beautifully that it sent shivers down Pacifica's spine.

Mabel grinned to herself because she knew that her friend really liked that song. She hummed to the tune as well as Pacifica.

Then the song neared the all too famous chorus and Mabel took a deep, ominous breath,

 **"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIDE!"**

A really startled and shocked Pacifica yelped at the sudden outburst and almost navigated the car on the other side of the road, barely dodging an oncoming coca-cola truck.

 **"I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIMES-!"**

"Mabel!" Pacifica roared and shut the brunette up immediately as she recognized the fury in her voice.

The Northwest took a deep breath and gulped down the big knot in her throat after experiencing a near-death situation which her girlfriend seemed almost oblivious of.

"S-sorry," Mabel muttered quietly. Was her singing really that bad?

Pacifica huffed and blew a stray strand of blond hair out of her face.

"I can never listen to that song again," Pacifica mumbled in response. She quickly changed the radio station before the chorus could play a second time.

One of the last summer hits was playing on this station and had Mabel bounce up and down in her seat.

"How deep is your loo-ho-hoho-ve~" Mabel hummed. "How deep is your love.. is it like the ocean, pull me closer, again~ " She wiggled her eyebrows at Pacifica and flashed her a wide grin.

"How deep is your loo-ve, ah-ah-ah-uuh, ah-ah-"

"You sound like a croaking dog."

Mabel let go of a sharp and heartbroken gasp, bringing her hand to her chest to show Pacifica just how much the words had stung her.  
"Paz.. how .. could you-!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes at her over-dramatic reaction. Well, maybe she could've been a bit less dickish but after all, Mabel had almost gotten them killed a few minutes ago due to her terrible croaking noises.

Again, she changed the radio station, hoping that there was either something decent and classical on the radio or just something Mabel didn't know the lyrics to.

Much to her dismay, the next song was one even she knew the lyrics to.

Mabel of course, started roaring along the lyrics like life depended on it.

"I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone, I crashed my car into the bridge-"

"I'm really gonna crash my car into a bride if you don't stop this horrible singing-!

 **"I DON'T CARE; I LOVE IT!"**

"GOD, MABEL!" Pacifica groaned in frustration and decided to put this to an end. She pushed the power button on the radio and in the next second, silence engulfed them.

Mabel pouted. "Paaaz~..."

But Pacifica stayed strong.

"Paaazzy, pleaaase…"

Even those adorable chocolate brown puppy eyes couldn't wheedle her into turning the radio back on. No way.

"Pretty please?" Mabel pleaded more, leaning over and batting her eyelashes at her stubborn girlfriend.

Her facade was slowly crumbling down, but she would not give up just yet. It was not like a Northwest to lose.

That only called for drastic measures on Mabel's behalf.

"Come, on Pazzy," she whispered, leaning in closer and letting her lips teasingly brush against the blonde's ear. It made Pacifica's breath hitch.

It was hard to resist the urge to not give in with Mabel's lips caressing her neck so playfully and passionately.

"F-fine," Pacifica spat through gritted teeth; the defeat tasting sour in her mouth. But Mabel knew just the right buttons to push to make her do what she wanted.

Mabel retreated to her seat with a triumphant grin, but not before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Next time I should take away your sweets. You've definitely had enough of them today."

"Oh, but Paz," Mabel chimed in and shook her head. "That won't work."

There was a second of silence between them that left Pacifica pondering over what she'd meant with that. What Mabel said next, though, made her blush against her will.

"It won't work since you're the sweetest thing in the world. And you can't take that away from me, can you." A toothy grin decorated Mabel's face like it would all too often.

"No," the Northwest said, defeated. "I can't."

'Because I love you.' But Pacifica swallowed those words; couldn't say them just like that... Not yet.

"Exactly," Mabel agreed and turned the radio on again.

"Can we listen to something I like?"

Mabel twisted her head and frowned. "You mean, like, classical music?"

Pacifica's cheeks turned rosy. "Yeah. If we could."

"Sure!" Mabel knew exactly where Pacifica had stored the stick with her favorite pieces of music on it and immediately got one out which even she enjoyed.

"Only one song is fine," Pacifica mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Mabel shrugged playfully. "Whatever floobs your boobs." Pacifica groaned.

They both listened in comfortable silence to strings playing along the notes of the mastermind Antonín Dvořák.

Mabel had to admit that the music stirred something in her mind. It made her fantasy run wild. She leaned her head against the car window and let herself be engulfed by the magic of the strings and the ideas that started to sprout in her mind.

She glanced over at Pacifica and saw the little smile that tugged at the corner of her glossy lips. It made her smile as well. There was nothing that made her happier than seeing her girlfriend completely at ease with the world.

When the song was over, they already neared Gravity Falls which shone in a beautiful red-orange afternoon light.

"That was beautiful," Mabel said and stretched out. "You have really good taste in music," the girl chuckled and pinched the blonde's side.

"Ow! Well, t-thank you…"

Mabel winked. "Oh but, before we arrive at home, we have to listen to at least one more song!"

Pacifica nodded, wondering what Mabel had up her sleeve.

The sticks were switched and Mabel looked through the songs until she'd found the one she was looking for. She grinned as the music started playing.

"All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend~!" Mabel sang along and poked Pacifica's side. The other only rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the flattered grin on her face.

"Join me!" Mabel shouted before continuing to sing along again, loudly and very very off-key.

"Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend" Pacifica joined in, hitting the notes more precisely than her other part.

"Where would you be, be without me~" Mabel pointed at herself with a proud smile and winked, making Pacifica laugh.

"What would I do, do without you"  
"We'll never know noooow!"

The both started laughing uncontrollably and Pacifica had to pull over and stop the car.

The music was still blasting from the speakers but the two girls were no longer singing along, instead they were loudly giggling to themselves.

"Has my singing finally enchanted you enough to fall head over heels for me?" Mabel asked jokingly while wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Pfft," Pacifica shook her head. "No way."

Mabel pouted again, faking a hurt expression because deep down she knew that Pacifica loved her singing. She had to.

"But you can be glad that I love you anyway." The words slipped her mouth before she had even time to think about them.

Mabel's head shot up and her eyes - that were as big as plates - now flashed at her.

"You said it!" Mabel squealed in her seat, close to bursting with happiness.

"Yea…," Pacifica nodded. It was still weird to her. It seemed so easy just now, what had her kept struggling so hard with saying it before?

"I love you," she tried again. It felt so easy all of a sudden. Pacifica's smile grew wide as she realized this.

It was nothing compared to Mabel's incredible wide smile that almost splitted her face in half, nonetheless.

"I love you too!" Mabel practically screamed. It made Pacifica flinch only slightly, but mostly, it made her insides feel warm and at ease.

Their eyes met and both knew exactly that what they had was something magical and wonderful. They had each other and it was perfect.

Pacifica could barely react as Mabel's face drew closer and her soft lips suddenly pressed against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, leaving Mabel to smile into it and eventually having to draw back because she had to laugh too hard to continue.

"I love you Paz," she said after she'd stopped laughing. Her eyes felt warm and confident as they gazed at Pacifica's with love. "Sorry I got us nearly killed."

Pacifica huffed but the grin was back on her face in no time at all.

"I love you too, you dork."


End file.
